


Missed you

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For whatever reason, Felicity refuses to have sex, but can’t resist Oliver’s “I just… I missed you.” (Prompt this is inspired by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Felicity?“

„No.“

„Felicity…“

„Still no.“

„Felicity, please!“

„No.“

Sighing, Oliver let himself fall into the cushions of the couch next to Felicity. He turned his head to watch her, eying up her face. She seemed deep in thoughts about whatever she was reading on her tablet. Her glasses had slid to the tip of her nose. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her high ponytail since she had sat down here to work an hour ago.

Oliver reached out his hand to tug the strands of golden hair behind her ear, so she didn’t have to blow them out of her face every few minutes, but as soon as she saw the movement from the corner of her eyes, she slapped his hand away, not even looking at him. Her eyes stayed focused on her tablet, a tablet she had been way too focused on the last months, but especially those last two weeks.

“Fe-“

“God, Oliver, you are terribly annoying right now,” she hissed, glancing at him shortly before she redirected her gaze to the tablet with a deep frown, continuing to work.

“I need attention,” he replied, not missing how his voice sounded like the whining of a little child.

“No.”

“Felicity…”

“Still no.”

“Felicity, please!”

“No.”

It was always the same.

She turned her head to look at him, rolling her eyes. “Don’t give me that look, Oliver.”

“What look?” he asked innocently.

“The look of a kicked puppy,” she answered before focusing back on her tablet.

Oliver knew why she did this. He knew that it might be partly his fault, but he refused to take the whole fault for this. Felicity had given him wrong signals. No matter how often she would argue that he had just selfishly misinterpreted what she had said, he refused to believe that the reason for their fight and with that the reason for why she was ignoring his needs was all on him. This was partly his fault, mainly probably, but not all. Maybe ninety-eight percent.

Felicity was really angry at him. And she had been really angry at him for the last two weeks already. Felicity being angry was arousing because she would use her loud voice and look at him with a fire in her eyes he knew exactly how to put to a use. Felicity being really angry at him was something Oliver hated, though, because when Felicity was really angry at him, she withheld sex from him. So she had been withholding sex for the last two weeks.

He needed to get her attention in a way that was going to win her back, Oliver thought, glancing into her cup of coffee on the couch table.

“Do you want more coffee?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, that would be nice,” Felicity said distantly since she was still distracted by what she was doing on her tablet but still nicely. That was the thing about Felicity. She was completely herself, acted not any differently around him - at least as long as he wasn’t annoying her - except for the withholding of sex.

Oliver hurried to get up from the couch, walked into the kitchen and poured her another cup of coffee. She had actually had enough coffee for the whole week today, but he didn’t want to risk that she was prolonging the time of their sex drought. She had set it to three weeks, saying maybe then she would have calmed down. Two of three weeks were already behind them. At this time he didn’t know whether she was still really angry and considered prolonging the no-sex-time or whether she was only annoyed by his begging and his tries to make her want him.

“Here, hon,” Oliver said with his best smile and gave her the cup of coffee. When she took it without looking, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Felicity moved the pen she had been chewing on between his lips and her cheek and pushed him further away.

“Oliver,” she said in a warning tone. “Be nice.”

“I am nice. I brought you coffee,” Oliver replied, sitting down next to her again. “Does that not count for anything?”

“Not enough to have sex,” Felicity replied.

Oliver sighed and let his head fall back on the head rest of the couch, staring on the ceiling of the penthouse. He was really trying to be good, but it had been so long since he had seen her naked and since he had felt her naked skin press against him and since her quiet moans had filled the room and-

Okay, he needed to stop thinking about that, Oliver thought when he felt his pant tighten.

He glanced at Felicity once again. She was beautiful like always and with the pen between her lips, she-

“Oliver, stop staring.”

“I can’t,” he said. “You’re too beautiful.”

“I am still not going to sleep with you.”

“But-“

“Stop begging, or I’ll make it four weeks.”

Sighing, Oliver turned his head back, staring at the ceiling. Would she really do that? Could she do that? Four weeks? Without sex with him? Maybe he needed to be more creative when it was that easy for her to just stop having sex with him.

He sighed once more. He knew why she was angry, and part of him knew that she had every right to be angry at him, but she had never been _that_ angry at him. Not since they were together. And he hated it. He really, really hated it.

“Oliver, you are making a pouting face,” Felicity commented.

When he turned his head, he noticed that she had put her tablet to the couch table and was now leaning back into the back rest of the couch, holding her coffee in both of her hands like it was a precious treasure she didn’t want to let go of.

“No more work?” he asked.

“No more work,” Felicity replied. “Finally I got the thing finished.”

“You said it was going to take three weeks. At least.”

“Yeah, but I was faster than I thought I was,” Felicity replied with a smile and closed her eyes. “Thank God, the whole work was giving me headaches.”

“So does that mean…?”

“No!” Felicity replied immediately, opening her eyes to look at him. “Three weeks, Oliver. All you should have endure were three days that I should have spent in Gotham to talk to Bruce Wayne about this really, really important deal, but, no, you had to call me and tell me that you got injured during a fight, and I came rushing back worriedly only to find that your so called injuries were only little scratches.”

Okay, Oliver thought, she was obviously still angry at him.

“I told you that it wasn’t bad,” he defended himself although he knew that defending himself probably wasn’t the best idea because they had had this conversation already, and it had ended in her telling him that three weeks without sex might be the right reaction to this.

“Oh, yes, but the last time you told me that it wasn’t bad, you passed out from an internal bleeding. Your ‘not bad’ means as much as ‘pretty bad’ to most people. I don’t even want to think about what will happen if you call me one day and tell me it’s bad, but I guess you’ll never do that because you are too- Anyway, back to the subject, you called me here from a really important meeting for nothing.”

Oliver bit his tongue. He hadn’t exactly called her for nothing. He had called her because he had had some scratches – scratches that hadn’t even needed stitches to be honest – and usually when he got even slightly hurt, Felicity would baby him. And since they were together, he loved being babied, at least when it was her babying him. She would soothe every hiss of pain with a kiss, and she would hug him tightly, asking if he was alright. He loved being the tall, strong, kind of frightening man, but when he was alone with Felicity, being babied seemed like a nice alternative option.

“You said you were tired and wanted to come home,” Oliver continued to argue her. “I thought all you needed was a reason to come home.”

Felicity cocked her head, looking at him with a pointed glare that made Oliver sigh. Of course that wasn’t a good reason. Felicity was often tired with the double stress of leading a multibillion dollar company where she had to prove herself to the board and their nighttime job of saving the city. So she often said that she wanted to come home when they talked on the phone while she was at Palmer Technologies and he was in his mayoral office or somewhere, and usually all he would do was answering that he would wait for her at home.

But when she had been in Gotham, he hadn’t said that. He would have had to wait three long days, a time that seemed impossible for him to live without her. Since they were together, they had never spent more than a few hours not seeing each other. They were together, they worked together, they lived together. Felicity was an important part of every aspect in his life and not having her there had seemed wrong.

Sighing, Oliver rested his head back and stared at the ceiling once more.

“I just… I missed you.”

He had missed her. He had terribly, terribly, terribly missed her. So when he had slid into bed the first night she had been away, he had stared at the empty side of the bed for almost an hour, reaching out his hand every now and then as if he could still feel her. When the longing had become unbearable, he had called her. All he had wanted had been to tell her that he missed her and that he couldn’t wait for her to come home. That he had been slightly injured during a fight had just slipped his mind. And he had been so happy when he had opened his eyes the next morning to see her stepping into the bedroom. The happiness had soon vanished, though, when Felicity had realized that Oliver wasn’t as hurt as she had thought.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked quietly,

He turned his head, finding that she was frowning at him. “Yes?”

“Why didn’t you say that from the start?”

“Hm?” he asked, not knowing what she meant.

“That you did it because you missed me so badly?”

Oliver lowered his gaze. “I… I didn’t… I don’t want to make those business trips harder for you than they already are. I just wasn’t used to you not being here with me. It’s nothing I ever want to get used to, but… I guess I have to develop a certain tolerance for it, so you can go onto business trips without having to come back early every time.”

It had just been that he had barely had time to process that she was leaving. She had stated it on Monday evening and had left Tuesday after lunch. He had known that is had been a spontaneous trip, and she couldn’t have told him earlier, but the fastness with that things had went, had made it even harder for him to adjust to the challenge.

So he had failed. He had failed her.

“I am sorry,” he whispered guiltily.

He looked at his hands, not able to look Felicity in the eyes. He knew how important it was to her to be a good CEO and to be accepted by the investors and by her colleagues and everything. He just hadn’t known that it would be that hard for him without her. He was too used to her always being here. He needed her here, now more than ever.

When he felt her gentle hand at his shoulder, Oliver looked up in surprise and pulled his hands from his thighs to give Felicity room to straddle him. Her arms slid around his neck, her hips moving closer and closer until she was pressed firmly against him.

“You should have said that immediately,” Felicity said. “That you missed me.”

“Wasn’t that obvious?” he asked, putting his hands to her hips and moving his fingers up and down her sides.

Felicity leaned forward, kissing him gently. “Maybe. But it is always different to hear it. I just can’t resist when you say cute, sappy things with your husky voice. It’s a huge turn on.”

She kissed him again and again and again until their lips didn’t part anymore. They stayed locked, tongues moving against the other’s while their hands started journeys of their own, exploring the other’s body for the umpteenth time.

When Oliver got up from the couch, lifting Felicity in his arms, he made a mental note to himself.

_Might be a cure to all kind of fights. Felicity cannot resist when you tell her that you miss her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked here on Ao3 whether I could write a sequel about Felicity finding out that Oliver uses ‘I missed you’ to avoid fighting with her. 
> 
> Here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
> (I wrote this long before 408 aired and after that I seriously considered not posting this at all, but after long discussions with myself I decided to post it nonetheless.)

“Oliver! Why are you making so much noise! I was sleeping! I thought someone had broken into the- Wait? Are you drunk? On a Tuesday night?”

“No, I am not drunk, I am-“

“Oliver Queen, do not lie to me.”

“I… You’ve been working all weekend and the whole Monday, and then you didn’t come home last night because you had to work even more… And I just missed you.”

“Awww, come here, hon. I’ll take you to bed. And tomorrow we will spend all day together.”

“In bed?”

“In bed.”

 

“Felicity, I am sorry.”

“You said that over and over again.”

“Because I mean it.”

“Your behavior was- God! I can’t even find words for your behavior! What the hell did you think? Where did this inappropriate jealousy come from? I certainly didn’t give you any reason to be jealous and neither did Ray and-”

“I know. It was my fault. I just missed you. We barely had any time alone together lately. So much Arrow work and everything.”

“Oliver…”

“No, I know. It was inappropriate and I’ll apologize. I just really missed you.”

“You go apologize and I’ll go and get our jackets, so we can go home.”

“And have sex?”

“And have sex.”

“I like that idea. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Fel-“

“You yelled at me! Over the comms! While everyone was listening! And it was for nothing! You yelled at me for nothing! What was going on?”

“I... just… missed you.”

“We talked. Over the comms. Or rather I talked. You yelled. Didn’t really sound like you were missing me too much.”

“But I did. Really. I know I was the one who said I didn’t want you in the field, but everything would have gone so much better if you had been there. So it made me miss you not to have you there.”

“Hm…”

“What does that mean?”

“That maybe I let you make it up to me.”

“Uh, I love making things up to you.”

“Oliver, I am talking about cooking me a dinner.”

“Chicken cordon blue?”

“What else?”

 

“Oliver!”

“What’s up, honey?”

“Don’t honey me!”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Your towel!”

“What about my towel?”

“Where is it?”

“In the bathroom I guess?”

“No, that is where it is supposed to be. But it is actually on my side of the bed.”

“So? We always sleep on my side of the bed.”

“That doesn’t matter! This is about the fact that theoretically this is my side of the bed, and you always put your damp towel on my side of the bed.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it this time, Oliver. I told you that it is annoying me more than once already. You know that this is annoying it and you keep leaving your towel on my side of the bed after you have showered.”

“It’s just… I just missed you.”

“Oh, really? Do you want to take a shower with-? Wait what?”

Felicity frowned, looking at Oliver, who still held the knife he had been using when she had dragged him from the kitchen and into their bedroom in his hand. He looked at her innocently with his best cute puppy expression in his eyes. Felicity knew that face. It was the same face he always put on when he knew that she was angry with him. It was less his eyes and more his words that had always made him forgive her, though. She was used to the puppy eyes because he had used them on her long before they had been together. But he had only opened up to her with words since they were together, maybe a little bit before. Telling her that he missed her was still new.

Or at least it had been new before he had started to say it more and more often. The first few times she had only been surprised and happy that he had opened up to her and had told her that he missed her, so she hadn’t thought too much about the context he had said those words in. When two weeks ago he had told her that he had missed her in the field, though, Felicity had become wary.

Oliver didn’t want her in the field. Even if he trusted her to know that she could emotionally take it and that she wasn’t as helpless as one might think from the fact that she was a nerd, he still didn’t want her in the field unless there was no other way, and he usually found other ways just to avoid getting her into the field. He just didn’t want anything to happen to her, and he didn’t want to worry about her. So she had promised herself to become more aware of when he said he missed her.

And in right this second after he had used it in a context that didn’t make any sense because they had spent the last week together almost non-stop, even having enough time to spend privately as girlfriend and boyfriend, she realized it.

“You are using ‘I missed you’ whenever I am mad at you for something.”

That was it! He had first told her that he had missed her when she had been angry and had withheld sex because he had told her that he was injured and she had returned from her important business trip early to find that he had only had some scratches. It had been so naturally when he had said it then that she hadn’t doubted it.

For a short moment she was speechless. She had rewarded him with so much sex because she had been so happy that he opened up to her about his feelings. Whenever he had told her that he had missed her and had done something stupid because of that, all her anger had disappeared and had been replaced by love and affection and pride at how much he had grown over the years they knew each other. But he hadn’t opened up to her.

He had used it to avoid getting into long fights and hence to avoid talking about feelings.

“Oh my God,” she said at the realization sinking down onto the edge of the bed, lifting one of her hands to her head.

“Hey, what’s- what’s wrong?” Oliver asked worriedly. He hastily put the knife aside before he approached her, kneeling down in front of her and putting one hand on her thigh that was only covered by the towel she had wrapped around her body after she had stepped out of the shower. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

“I am not feeling dizzy, Oliver, I am mad as hell!” Felicity said, angrily getting up and stamping off to the other side of the room where she turned back around to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Every time you told me you had missed me I was so happy that you opened up to me about your feelings and now… In our entire relationship we have basically not solved any problem in an honest way. It is all based on lies.”

“I wouldn’t say it tha-“

“It is exactly that way!” Felicity interrupted him.

She was furious, furious at Oliver for using an excuse that had her wrapped around his little finger and furious at herself for actually falling for it. She should have realized that there was something off about him telling her he missed her that often and that easily sooner. Oliver looked helpless and maybe even a little ashamed. He better should be, Felicity thought.

“Look, I-“

“Okay, what was it about?” she asked him. “Did you just want to avoid getting into a real and by the way very normal and healthy fight with your girlfriend and or did you want to get me into bed?”

“I was mainly trying to avoid getting yelled at with your loud voice like now,” Oliver answered quietly. “It’s hot, but very scary.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him angrily. Oliver kept smiling at her cutely for a short moment. When he realized that it didn’t do any good, though, his smile fell.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“The day you came home drunk in the middle of the week? What was that about?”

Oliver pressed his lips together and lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Or when you acted like an ass in front of Ray?”

He perked his lips, still not looking at her.

“Or when you yelled at me over the comms?”

He shot her a short gaze, but hastily lowered it to the floor ashamedly.

Felicity bit on her tongue firmly. She felt her anger vanishing already. She was good at resisting Oliver’s cute puppy face, but his kicked puppy face was still a weakness for her. She couldn’t give in, though. Not yet.

“You,” she said, pointing at him with her index finger. “are going to go back to the kitchen and are going to continue cooking our dinner while I will finish what I have to do in the bathroom. And when I come back from that, we will have all the fights you avoided by telling me you had missed me.”

Oliver looked up at her with a surprised expression in his face. Then he asked, “All the fights?”

“All the fights. Every single one.”

“Even the one about Ra-“

“Every. Single. One. Oliver,” Felicity repeated, emphasizing each word.

Oliver gulped loudly, but nodded. “Okay.”

Giving him a short nod, she turned and went towards the bathroom.

She knew that he knew that she couldn’t stay mad at him for too long, whether he told her ‘I missed you’ or not. But they had like twenty fights that were waiting to be resolved. So there was probably enough anger to be mad for longer than the dinner would last. So they would work out there problems, and Felicity was going to stay as mad as she would have been if they had fought immediately.

“What about your offer from earlier that I can join you in the shower?” Oliver asked when Felicity was right in front of the bathroom.

She looked at him over her shoulder, rolling her eyes, and he grinned.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

She closed the door between them, leaned against the door and smiled to herself. She just couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. It was impossible.

 

That evening they fought about everything they should have fought about the last months. They fought about drowning bad days in alcohol, about unnecessary jealousy, about venting one’s frustration on the partner instead of talking about it, about avoiding getting into a fight instead of solving their problems. They yelled and they cursed a lot, both of them.

But at the end of the day when everything had been talked about, and all their issues had been solved, they stood in front of each other with only the length of an arm between them.

“So…” Oliver said. “We have talked. A lot. And now?”

Felicity smiled, stepping closer to wrap her arms around his waist and pull herself closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her hands moved up and down his muscular back. Hesitatingly Oliver put his arms around her shoulders and lowered his nose to the crown of her hair, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin.

“Now we will do what couples do after a fight,” Felicity said and smiled, putting her chin to his chest to look up at him. “We’ll have make-up sex.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Oliver answered with a smile, lowering his lips to Felicity’s and kissing her gently.

Maybe he didn’t need an easy way out of fights with her. They loved each other. They would solve their issues even when they fought. And if it ended in make-up sex – all the better!


End file.
